Organic Lemons
by Chibizoo
Summary: For years, humans have tried to understand the meaning of love. Good for them. Now, when the question is brought up on the characters, how exactly do they treat love? Surely, love can't be bad...


Author's notes:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean no ill will against anyone when writing this, save myself.  
  
Warning: If you strongly believe in love or yaoi, do not read. If you do not strongly believe in love or yaoi,   
do not read either.   
  
******************************************  
  
"Why is the word pretty so underrated?  
In November the leaf is pretty when it falls  
…And in the pretty pool the pike stalks…  
…. The pike is a fish who always has his prey  
  
And this is pretty."  
  
- Stevie Smith, "Pretty"  
  
*****************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Organic Lemons  
  
  
"The winner of this match is Mutou Yuugi!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the result was officially declared, even   
though the match had been determined a good five minutes ago. However,   
no one seemed to have paid attention to that. So they cheered now as   
the judges proclaimed the result, and cheered even louder as Yuugi   
Mutou was presented the prize.   
  
All this, Seto Kaiba watched from his couch, bag of chips in one   
hand. And Sake [1] in the other. Bored, the CEO grabbed his remote   
control, clicking a button just below the "switch channel" button. The   
thirty-foot screen zoomed in to the face of Mutou Yuugi, revealing his   
flashing eyes and triumphant smile.   
  
But that wasn't Yuugi. Kaiba knew that. Jounochi knew that. Anzu   
knew that. Heck, everyone knew that _except_ for those who the   
information actually made a difference on. The judges didn't know. The   
public didn't know.   
  
Kaiba sighed, contented as his sharp eyes watched the figure on   
the screen's every move. Sharp eyes outlined each action of the   
figure's body.   
  
The nameless figure, called by few as a recognized Yami-Yuugi   
began walking away from the screen, his pixelated face beginning to   
blur from distance. Sighing, the CEO let the screen flick shut, now   
watching the blank TV in silence.   
  
He wanted Yuugi. Not _just_ Yuugi but also his Yami. Just   
thinking about the two of them sent shivers down his spine. Kaiba   
licked his lips in ecstasy. Whatever he wanted, he would get. After   
all, he wasn't a billionaire for nothing.   
  
He blinked for a moment. How on earth _did_ he become a   
billionaire anyway? Oh yeah – plot devices. Whatever those were.  
  
*******************************  
  
Quietly, Ryou slipped through the door, wincing slightly as it   
shut loudly behind him. Wistfully, he looked at the fridge, but knew it   
would ruin his thin frame. So, he quietly tiptoed upstairs.   
  
The bedroom door slammed open, revealing a very angry Yami-  
Bakura. The white-haired Yami glared at his other self, grabbing Ryou   
angrily by the arm and pulling the smaller boy into the room. The door   
closed with an audible click.   
  
Ryou did not protest as his Yami forcefully dragged him by the   
collar. He only whimpered slightly as he was tossed onto the bed, body   
laying in a prone, prostrate position.   
  
Yami-Bakura smirked evilly as he began to strip himself of his   
clothing, peeling the material off to reveal a smooth glistening body.   
His well-toned chest expanded and contracted, accented perfectly by   
every sleek rippling muscle. Sharp eyes watched Ryou, analyzing him   
hungrily.   
  
"You sure took your time." Yami-Bakura stated hautily, watching   
as Ryou obediently took his own clothes off. The Yami mentally   
congratulated the younger boy for his obedience – his years of training   
had not come in vain.   
  
Ryou shrugged. "Sorry. I was trying to get that chain fixed, but   
the pawnbroker insisted it needed another week."  
  
Yami-Bakura snorted. "Idiot." Upon seeing Ryou's hurt expression,   
he hastily replied. "Not you, I mean."  
  
The white-haired boy nodded, peeling off his socks. He shuddered   
a bit before curling under the loose blankets of the bed. "Geez. It's   
cold here. You should have turned up the thermostat before I got back."  
  
Yami-Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Those things are evil."  
  
Ryou laughed. "And you're not?"  
  
"Do I look evil?" Yami-Bakura seemed hurt by that comment.   
  
"Well," Ryou began, "I'm afraid it's a personality thing. First   
impressions don't die hard, they say."  
  
"Run that over again?" Yami-Bakura asked, utterly confused as he   
slid under the blankets beside Ryou.   
  
Ryou tried his best to talk as his Yami started massaging him –   
waist down. "Well… you see, I learnt a long time ago that what you are   
is what you'll be. Everyone has a personality, and it's fixed. So if   
you were evil to start off with, you die evil."  
  
Yami-Bakura stopped massaging. "That's not true!" He pouted. "I'm   
_not_ evil! Whoever said I was?"  
  
Ryou simply shrugged. "Don't tell me. I know that. I think it's   
more of an obligation that you have to be evil. You know – if everyone   
was good, then the plot wouldn't flow as nicely. You have to have   
_someone_ be the stereotypically bad and evil person."  
  
"I feel so loved." Yami-Bakura grumbled. "So, according to   
everyone else out there, I'm a sadistic, warped evil person whose only   
intentions are to inflict pain."  
  
Another shrug from Ryou. "Fits your bio well enough."  
  
Yami-Bakura glared at his other. "And I suppose, you are the   
absolutely kind, gentle, and obedient character who gets all the   
sympathy?"  
  
"Something like that." Ryou chuckled. "Hell, who cares about   
personalities? Just wash it over. As long as _we_ know the truth."   
Having said that, the boy momentarily leant over, retrieving from his   
drawer a locked box.   
  
"Which one do you want today?" Ryou asked, sighing wistfully at   
the chain that was currently missing from the box's collection.   
  
Yami-Bakura rolled so that he face Ryou. "Anyone but that three-  
pronged one. Geez, when you used it yesterday on me, it took us a good   
three hours to get unstuck."  
  
Ryou laughed nervously. "Fine, fine." He conceded, eyeing another   
choice. "Let's take the long one today. I feel like a slow start."   
Having said that, the innocent white-haired boy took out a long whip   
entwined with rope, flexing it expertly a few times.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Kaiba stood in the middle of the freezing rain, unsure exactly of   
what he was doing. He paced agitatedly back and forth against the   
freezing water, muttering to himself in quite a delirium.   
  
"Yuugi, my heart throbs to be by your side." He thought for a   
moment. No, that sounded too corny. He tried again. "Yuugi, I'm madly   
in love with you – let's go and elope together!" Okay – that just   
sounded wrong. Angry, Kaiba stomped on his foot on the ground. Who   
cared what it sounded like? Wasn't it the feeling that mattered in   
love, not some stupid poetic proposal?  
  
A glint of gold caught the CEO's eye, and Kaiba immediately   
turned around.   
  
Yuugi was running in the rain, umbrella over his head as he   
avoided the large puddles blocking his path to home. Momentarily, the   
boy glanced up, seeing the welcome lights of his house. That is, until   
something else caught his eye. Large violet eyes widened in shock.   
_Kaiba_ was standing by his doorframe. A second thought occurred in   
Yuugi's mind. It was a good thing that his grandpa wasn't home today.   
  
"S-Something wrong Kaiba?" Yuugi asked, staring and blushing at   
the tall CEO while occasionally averting his eyes to the ground.   
  
Kaiba stared longingly at the small boy, stepping forwards to   
reveal his full figure from the shadows. "Y-Yuugi." He whispered   
hoarsely. "I-I-" His voice contracted painfully, the tall boy realizing   
that he couldn't say those final words.   
  
Without warning, the golden Millennium Puzzle around Yuugi's neck   
started glowing, the figure of Yami-Yuugi shimmering into reality   
beside his Aibou.   
  
Yami-Yuugi glared at Kaiba, unabashed. "What are you doing here,   
Kaiba?" He said in his low commanding voice since Yuugi himself seemed   
to flustered to speak, flushed face now staring intently at the ground.   
  
Upon seeing Yami and Yuugi together, Kaiba felt like he was   
floating on heaven, Mr. Happy obviously reacting from the stress on his   
hormones. Finally, Kaiba knelt towards the pair, voice hardly audible   
from his hoarse and serious tone. "I… I l-love you. Both of you"  
  
Yami-Yuugi simply laughed. And laughed harder.   
  
Kaiba didn't find the situation that funny.   
  
Wiping away his tears of mirth, Yami finally found the voice to   
speak. Kindly, he wrapped his arm around the soaked Kaiba, steering the   
taller boy towards the doorstep. "Sorry, about that. We're not the one   
you love."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see," Came the reply, "If you really loved us, you   
would have put some more tact to it." Yami-Yuugi's tone was   
conversational, if not a bit sympathetic. "Don't worry. I still respect   
you as my rival."  
  
"D-does Yuugi?" Kaiba asked, still a bit taken aback by the   
response to his confession of love.  
  
Yami-Yuugi winked. "I'm sure he doesn't mind you staring at his   
butt either." Here, the Yami half-pouted. "Although it's quite   
demeaning. And here I was thinking that _I_ was the sexy one."  
  
By that time, Yuugi had finished opening the door. The small boy   
bowed politely to Kaiba, still blushing. "You're welcome to come in,   
Kaiba-san." Yuugi said kindly.   
  
Yami-Yuugi laughed when his Aibou's blush grew into a deep   
crimson just as Kaiba passed through the door. "You know, Seto, we were   
just about to have some fun after our victory. I'm sure Yuugi wouldn't   
mind a threesome." He let Yuugi close the door behind him before   
leaning towards Kaiba's ear. "Although next time, if you want sex, do   
it with a little more tact."  
  
Kaiba looked bewildered. "What do you mean?" He asked, worried   
that he had fudged something up again.  
  
Yami simply tossed Kaiba a towel to cover up the CEO's nude body,   
which was dripping and glistening with water from being in the rain for   
so long.   
  
***************************************  
  
Jounchi was alone, sitting on the bench of the café,   
absentmindedly fingering his coffee. Taking another sip, he mulled over   
yesterday's events.   
  
"Hey Jounochi!" A familiar voice called, belonging to none other   
than Anzu. Although the girl frequently worked at this café, today was   
the girl's day off, judging from the fact that she wasn't wearing her   
waitress uniform.   
  
Jounochi gave a half-hearted wave back. "Heya Anzu." He politely   
beckoned for the brown-haired boy to sit by him.  
  
Anzu accepted with the same courtesy. "So," She started after   
settling herself down. "How's it going with Mai?"  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "Good."  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Can you elaborate?"  
  
Jounochi glared at the brown-haired girl. "Do you have to be so   
nosy?" He stated, "What do you want to hear? 'Yes, we're getting along   
fine. We've fucked a few times and had oral sex in between.'?"   
  
"Ooookay." Was Anzu's only reply. "That wasn't exactly what I   
meant by elaborating."  
  
Jounochi sighed. "Then what?"   
  
"What I meant," Anzu continued, "Was whether or not you feel that   
you have benefited from that relationship. If you feel that you're any   
happier. Honestly, you sure don't look like you have your head in the   
clouds."  
  
"So?" Frankly, Jounochi had no clue what Anzu was trying to   
imply.  
  
Anzu sighed, mentally berating Jounochi's idiocy. "What I'm   
trying to get across your thick skull, Jounochi, is whether or not you   
are in _love_ with Mai. Do you love her?"  
  
Jounochi's face remained stony blank, the wheels in his head   
seeming to finally click in place and begin turning. Finally, the   
blonde-haired boy opened his mouth.  
  
"You know," He stated. "You're rather loaded for someone your   
age. Is your bra padded?"  
  
A plastic tray slammed painfully on the boy's skull before Anzu   
stomped angrily away, leaving a stunned Jounochi wondering what he had   
said.   
  
****************************************  
  
Honda gazed at Miho, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat   
awkwardly, trying to find the right words. In a nervous reaction, the   
brown-haired boy ran a hand through his hair, until his fingers got   
stuck in the thick jel. Then he concluded that that wasn't a great   
nervous reaction for him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miho." Honda began, feeling rather ashamed for not   
saying it earlier. "I should have told you that I was already dating   
Anzu."  
  
Miho shrugged. "It's okay." She put up a brave front. "If you   
_love_ Anzu, then I shouldn't get in your way."  
  
"It's not like that!" Honda protested. "I still love you too!"  
  
The lavender-haired girl looked at Honda quizzically. "You never   
mentioned that before." She stated rather bluntly.  
  
"Sorry." Honda repeated. He looked at her wistfully. "But that   
doesn't mean that we can't still go out." The brown-haired boy shuffled   
closer to Miho, squeezing her waist with one arm. "What are you doing   
tonight? Maybe we can, you know."   
  
Miho looked at Honda, her face one of disgust. "Do you ever give   
up?" She then paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Okay. My   
parents are gone at around nine, so you can come at nine-thirty."  
  
****************************************  
  
And so, everyone was happy. Well, except for Pegasus. What did   
you expect with a loony like Pegasus? Obviously, the poor man quickly   
discovered that the great limitation to masturbating is the lack of   
versatility.   
  
What a pity. He really was a handsome man. And handsome men   
are very capable of love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**********************************************  
  
End notes:   
  
[1] 'Sake' is Japanese wine. Don't try unless you have a strong   
stomach.   
  
I took a course. It was called "Love in Six Pages". I also wrote it.   
If you substitute the current title of this fic with that title, you   
have just received a free copy of this course.  
  
Sake anyone? 


End file.
